From the Packing to the Road
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: The Reads are going on a trip! What will ensue on the way there? Read to find out, part of the one-shot themes challenge.


**From the Packing to the Road**

The entire Read family was going on a trip to Atlantic City, New Jersey. There, they would explore the beach, do some swimming, and just enjoy their weekend.

Jane was packing clothes for the kids, while the kids themselves, packed whatever trinkets they wanted to bring, including money, games, and watches.

David was deeply into a map of the route they would take. He had to memorize its every detail. If he made a wrong turn, he would have to know how to get back on track. His brow furrowed in determination. Nothing could shake him, except of course,

"DAD!" DW shouted, causing David to jump.

"When will we get there?" She asked curiously.

David replied, "Well, if we leave tomorrow, we should get there by tomorrow afternoon, or tomorrow evening."

DW let out an "Oh", and then went upstairs to finish packing.

In their room, Robert and Arthur were arguing over which beach umbrella to bring.

"Arthur this is ridiculous! Orange is chic this time of year, and orange with brown stripes? Fantastic!" Robert argued.

"Since when, do you care about _chic_?" Arthur folded his arms. "Blue is totally in!"

"You two sound like teenage girls." DW complained as she walked past their door. Arthur and Robert shared a look of shock. Robert then said, "Arm wrestle."

"You're on!"

Arthur mumbled as David loaded the orange and brown umbrella into the van. DW and Kate shouted in joy, "We're going on a trip! We're going on a trip!"

Jane buckled in the two youngest Read children, Kermit Read, who was born four months ago, and Benji, who was a year old now.

Kate and DW then got in, the one being seven, and the other being eleven.

Arthur and Robert got in last, and then David and Jane got in the front.

About a half hour after they were on the highway, DDW moaned, "I have to use the bathroom! Dad, pull over! Please!"

David sighed and pulled the van into a rest-stop. About a half hour later, they all heard another plea, this time it was Kate. When Kate got out to use the bathroom in the next rest area, Robert shook his head.

And then it was Arthur's turn another half hour later. David pulled over and slammed his face into the wheel. Reaching the next rest-stop, David said, "Now, I'm not stopping for a bathroom break again, now anyone who needs to go, hasn't gone, or who thinks they may go in the future, this is your chance."

When they left that rest area, David thought that would be it. About an hour after the last incident, David felt that he needed to go. "Oh dear." He said.

An hour later, they stopped to get something to eat. Inside the building, no one agreed on one thing. Almost each Read wanted something different. Robert and Kate wanted pretzels from _Auntie Anne's_, Arthur and David wanted burgers from _Burger King_, and Jane and DW wanted Pizza slices. Deciding to get a little bit of each, the Reads were stocked on food for the rest of the trip.

About an hour later, DW started getting bored. "Mom?" she asked. "Can you play my Mary Moo Cow tape please?"

"Sure honey!" Jane said, about to turn on the song. Arthur, Robert, and Kate's eyes went wide.

"No no no! DON'T!" They shouted. It was too late. The rest of the way they were subjected to the worst song on Earth. Even Kate hated it.

DW got bored again, then started kicking the back of Robert's chair. Now the van that the Reads had could seat nine comfortably, with Benji and Kermit in the back in car seats, Kate and DW sitting in "aisle" seats behind Arthur and Robert, and finally the driver and passenger seats. Robert squared his jaw, obviously restraining a punch from "accidently" hitting DW.

"DW, stop." He said calmly.

She kept kicking.

"I said stop!"

When DW kept kicking, Robert spun around to face her with a death glare. "You do that again, and I'll rip your Mary Moo Cow tape to shreds, cut up your Crazy Bus CD, and drown your Mary Moo Cow doll!" He sat back down. "Oh yeah, and I'll get you."

DW stayed quiet the rest of the trip. Finally reaching Atlantic City, the Reads checked into their hotel. Once settled, Arthur said, "Some road trip, eh?"

"One of our more eventful ones that's for sure." Robert replied.

Jane then said, "Come on kids it's time!"

"Come on dude, let's hit the beach!" Arthur said getting up. "Last one in the water's a rotten egg!"

"Oh yeah?" Robert smirked, "Then you better have packed some heavy deodorant! You're gonna need it!"

**A/N: Last one-shot didn't go so well *look*, so here's another, this is theme 008 Goin' on a Trip. Feel free to complete the themes yourself, they can found on both my profile, and DarkAngelSnapeLover's profile. If you do choose to complete the themes, be sure to credit us. Also, DASL came up with some challenges, the one I completed in this one is, Use 3 or more OC's in one piece (you can use the OC's of others with permission). In this case, I also used Benji, with permission of course. So, REVIEW!**


End file.
